Objectives. The objective of the research effort "Membrane Biochemistry of Neoplastic Cells" is to determine whether differences in cell membrane structure, function, or synthesis and degradation exist between normal and cancerous cells using as model systems oncogenic virus transformed cells and various murine leukemia cells. Membrane properties of "normal" cells are studied to gain insight into basic mechanisms which might be altered in the leukemia cells. Current year goals. (1) Determination of surface membrane levels of glycosyl transferases and acceptors in normal and oncogenic virus transformed cells. (2) Determination of levels of degradative enzymes in normal and oncogenic virus transformed cells and possible role in surface membrane modification by "sub-lethal autolysis." (3) Determination of activity of L-asparaginase on surface membranes of normal and drug resistant murine leukemia cells. (4) Analysis of surface properties of normal and RNA- and DNA-virus transformed cells electrokinetically and enzymatically.